Endgame Standing
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: A really random songfic about the battle between Link and Ganondorf. I was bored but it turned out nice.


**Endgame Standing**

A little one-shot

The song is

_Untitled_ (Simple Plan)

And I'm going to be good and not say anything.

Written by me!

Inspired by listening to the song

And not much else

So…

Think not so happy thoughts

And so there

OoT, Adult Link etc etc

You know the drill, I own nothing.

Bla bla bla and so on and so forth

Let's begin

58974599045890908

**Endgame Standing**

Link's eyes looked at the door before him, the one final door. Everything he had been fighting lay beyond that door. Everything dark and cold and evil was waiting for him. Every bit of pain and suffering lay before him through that one door. He tapped the hilt of the Master Sword, as if to assure himself that it was still there and that it wouldn't vanish when he needed it the most.

Link opened the door.

_I open my eyes, I try to see _

Ganondorf turned to the hero. No words were spoken between the two, none was needed. The malice that hung in the room was enough to speak volumes. The two drew their swords and abandoned their shields. Their elegant dance of life and death began with silent threats spoken with swords.

_But I'm blinded by the white lights_

Link sprang backwards to avoid the dark blade that came at him like it was a serpent. The melody of their swords and footsteps echoed through the room. The two of them were simply making time, waiting for the other to make one wrong step, or to be one second late. They were patient, confident that the other would make the first mistake. Making time, waiting for death…

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

He made the first mistake. One wrong step sent a ball of black energy straight at Link's chest. He screamed in pain and went flying into one of the walls, narrowly missing the stained glass window. Blood flowed, but that only seemed to send a spark of rage to a flame inside of Link.

_And I can't stand the pain_

Ganondorf made the next mistake; Link simply swatted the ball of energy back at the Evil King with one graceful swing of the Master Sword. With Ganondorf slightly paralyzed from the blow, Link recovered from his own error.

_And I can't make it go away_

They danced on.

_No I can't stand the pain _

The black gauntlet of the Evil King found Link's throat, lifting him from the floor. Link, in his struggling, dropped his sword, and Ganondorf kicked it out of reach. Link clawed at the hand, almost begging to be released. Ganondorf laughed and tightened his grip. Link struggled harder, feeling the increase in pressure. He knew.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

Ganondorf was trying to break his neck.

_Got nowhere to run_

Link swung back and kicked the Evil King's jaw. The hand released and Link fell, hitting the floor…hard. He looked up just in time to see Ganondorf's boot come and catch him in his torso. Link rolled across the floor. His ocean eyes caught sight of his sword, and he made a mad dash for it. Ganondorf's foot came down on his spine, sending him crashing onto the floor and pinning him there.

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

Blood spurted from Link's mouth as he grabbed at the Master Sword, fingers just out of reach. Ganondorf laughed again and stabbed at Link's hand, narrowly missing. Link curled his hands into fists, slamming them into the floor and pushing himself up. Ganondorf, startled by this, stumbled. Link dashed for his sword, grabbing it just as Ganondorf recovered.

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

The two jumped at each other, eye to eye, blade to blade.

_How could this happen to me?_

Ganondorf stumbled, and Link was there to stab him repeatedly. Blood ran the floor. Link was one step slow and Ganondorf was already bathing his blade in blood. Link refused to scream, even though deep down, he wanted to die. But that wasn't an option. Death was not a path he was allowed to walk.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

Eye to eye, blade to blade.

_I'm slipping off the edge_

Ganondorf laughed as Link fell. Blood poured from his wounds. He tried to rise, but Ganondorf intended to keep him down. The handle of his evil blade smashed against Link's skull. Link cried out and fell, blood pouring down the left side of his face. He jumped aside to evade the next blow.

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

Link pushed himself to his feet and adjusted his hold on his sword. Ganondorf charged, and Link stood firm.

_So I try to hold on to a time_

_When nothing mattered_

The blade pierced the Evil King's armor and flesh. Link watched as the windows shattered and Ganondorf collapsed. Link stepped back and dropped to one knee, trying to recover all that he had lost, to try to stop the bleeding. A soft glove touched his cheek. He looked up to see Zelda, and stood up.

_And I can't explain what happened _

Then, they ran as the world collapsed around them.

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't _

Standing among the ruins, Zelda spoke.

"Everything has ended now." She said, drawing herself close to Link.

_How could this happen to me?_

He didn't even look at her. His ocean eyes continued to scan the rubble, certain that it wasn't over yet.

"How can you be so certain of everything?" Link asked in a cold voice. Zelda looked shocked.

"What do you mean? Everything has ended, he is gone and Hyrule can return to its former glory."

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

Link pushed her away, as if afraid that he would break if she touched him again. He tightened his grip on his sword, as if it gave him strength. Zelda tried to protest but the sound of evil rising halted her.

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

Ganon's great form rose out of the rubble. Link slowly walked forwards, away from Zelda and towards this upcoming battle.

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

Link's eyes darkened, he could _feel_ anger from this dark lord.

_How could this happen to me?_

He raised his sword to parry, but it was forced from his hands. He glared up at the dark form. Rage was replaced by a new emotion. It wasn't fear, and it wasn't anger. It wasn't calm…

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

Red met blue and a new dance was about to begin.

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

"Forsaken all I've fallen for…"

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

"…I rise to meet the end."

_How could this happen to me?_

9854890398065-954648890

The end!

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
